elementalsenshifandomcom-20200215-history
Aargon
Aargon was a skilled practitioner of Fire with a knowledge of Dark.He was the student of Shinigamo and asked him to share his secret of how Shinigamo mastered the element of Dark without becoming evil.In a turn of events Aargon was killed and then revived by the Dark One.He wanted his revenge upon the High Academy and was one of the major components of the Great Element War. Biography Aargon was trained in and mastered the art of Fire.His master was the one who saved his life while he was just a baby,Shinigamo.He spent 19 years with Shinigamo turned Aargon into a pure master of Fire.He would often have sparring matches with his faster using Shinigamo`s own tactics against him.Though he never beaten his master in a sparring match he did come close alot of times. Shinigamo was the only person of recorded history to resist the temptation of the Dark element,so Aargon thought that he could do the same.Aargon belived that his will and power of mind was on par with Shinigamo and would eventually surpass him. Aargon one day asked his master to reveal the secret of Dark.Shinigamo stated that all he knew was from the Book of Shadows that keeps the secret of the Dark element.However Aargon was forbidden to look into the Book of Shadows. One night Aargon put on a cloak and attempted to steal the Book of Shadows and learn the secret of the Dark element.He raised a panic at the High Academy and just as he was about to uncover the secret,Shinigamo came to stop him. The Battle against the master Shinigamo reasoned with his former student,but it did not work.Aargon attacked and started shooting powerful attacks of Fire,but with each attack he shot,Shinigamo countered with a Dark shield. Aargon fired up another punch of flames,but nothing would happen.The shield of darkness would protect Shinigamo from every possible attack casted by Aargon.Inraged that his attacks were merely blocked,Aargon increased the intensity of each attack more and more.Shinigamo countered with an advanced Dark attack and knocked Aargon back.Filled with rage,Aargon opened the Book of Shadows and allowed it to make him a being of darkess.Shinigamo knew what he must do as he sent a powerful blast of Dark energy. The blast of Dark energy hit it`s target,cutting Aargon in half.Shingamo turned away,sad for his failure to stear his student away from the temptation of the Dark One. Aargon is reborn Two months after the duel beetween master and student,the Dark One needed a new student.His old one was killed by one of the teachers of the High Academy,the greatest school for teaching the elements.Mirilia was the teacher of water in that school and she wa the one who killed the Dark One`s old student in order to save her own student.Needing a replacement,the Dark One used his unholy power to bring back Aargon. However there were some sideeffects.Aargon was to be revived as an Oni,one of the creatures summoned by the dark rituals.His lower half is no more and his skin turned dark blue and his eyes dark purple.The newly revived Aargon is now the student and right hand of the Dark One.He will recive many missions to do for the Dark One,the first one is to avenge the old student of the Dark One. Skirmish with Mirilia It was a calm and peaceful night when Mirilia was walking to her chamber.As she walked in everything was dark,filled with shadows with only a small flame glowing on a candel by her bed.As she walked in,the flame of the candel suddenly disapeared.She figured it was the wind.As she walked closer to her bed,the candel re-lit. Suddenly she felt a pain on her back and just realized she was falling on the floor.As she got up she heard a laugh and quickly turend,sending a small wave of water to shield her from the attack coming her way. She quickly shot a round of Water Mark strikes at her attacker and dealt a clear blow.As she stood above Aargon,he started to fade into the darkness.He could have gotten back up and fought,but he noticed that he was out of his element killing Mirilia.She had a perfect counter to his Fire attacks,plus the guards of the High Academy were near her chamber and coming to aid her so he decided to flee,better that then to be captured. Powers and Abilities Caster Arts Aargon was a powerful user of Fire and Dark,combining both to create the Dark Flame.The Dark Flame was blue flame that could burn and poison the target,giving him two great pains and killing him. While he was a student he just went in head first attacking all of his enemies with powerful attacks of Fire.In his many sparring matches with Shinigamo,his master would comment on his reckless behaviour in combat saying he was too unfocused on himself and too focused on the enemy.In Shinigamo`s own words:"Aargon,you know how to play your offense,but you forget about your defense and that will one day lead to your downfall".And indeed it did lead to his downfall.While he was absorbing the power of the Book of Shadows he let his guard down and that lead to his death.He would,however become more refined after being revived. Role playing stats Human Strenght: 3 Reflexes: 3 Speed: 4 Durability: 4 Oni Strenght: 4 Reflexes: 3 Speed: 4.5 Durability: 5